<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Free Will 2.0 Plus a Cat by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997876">Team Free Will 2.0 Plus a Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich'>Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is secretly a cat person, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is an empathetic little cinnamon roll and takes a stray cat off of the street. Now he just has to convince Dean to let him keep it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Free Will 2.0 Plus a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write our boys being happy because I don’t know what’s going to happen to them and it’s making me nervous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean closed the bunker door behind him, exhausted after a long hunt, and immediately sneezed. It was so powerful he jolted back and knocked his head into the door. That was weird, he thought, rubbing his head as pain ran through it. </p><p>     “Hello, Dean.” A voice called up from below. </p><p>     Dean looked over the rail to see Cas sitting on the table, looking up at him. Something about his position seemed very not-casual. Then again, Cas’s personality was very not-casual, so Dean decided not to mention it. “Hey, babe” He called back, making his way down the stairs and across the room to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. He had wanted to be able to be affectionate to Cas for so long, and now that he could, he did it any chance he got. </p><p>     Cas turned pink, and had to wait a few seconds to collect himself before saying, “How was the hunt?”</p><p>     Dean loved when he was flustered. “Not bad. Actually a milk run, for once. How’re you doing? Where’s—” his query about his brother was cut off by another sneeze. </p><p>     “I’m fine, Eileen and Sam took Jack to Jody’s. She thinks there’s a vamp nest and Jack could use the practice.” Cas responded, then knit his eyebrows together as Dean rubbed his nose. “Dean are you alright?”</p><p>     “Yeah I’m fine. Kind of weird, actually. Usually only sneeze around—”</p><p>     A sound that could only be described as a scream echoed through the bunker. Dean jumped a mile and was about to go investigate when Cas put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him. He wore an almost sheepish smile. “I was going to tell you…”</p><p>     “Tell me what?” Cas was being bizarre. He only got this excited around small animals. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>     Cas smiled again and grabbed Dean’s hand, tugging him along. Cas led him to one of the spare bedrooms, talking all the way. “I was on a beer run. I figured you’d want one when you got back. Sam and Eileen had already left. When I walked out of the store I heard a noise.” He opened the door and hastily shut it behind them. “That was when I saw him.”</p><p>     “Him? Who’s—” </p><p>     That’s when Dean saw it.</p><p>     Cats usually have a distinct shape. Furry oval bodies and stubby legs. Pointy ears and snakelike tails. All features used to identify felines. </p><p>     So if you think about it, it makes sense that Dean didn’t quite know what the hell he was looking at. </p><p>     It was the size of a cat, and it had a long tail. That was where the similarities stopped. The thing was all angles, rail thin with stilts for legs. It might’ve been clean, but the jet black fur was ripped out in places so it looked filthy. Even the ears weren’t the normal triangle shape, with little nicks riddled through them. It sat on the bed, sniffing the air all around. </p><p>     “Cas,” Dean inquired. </p><p>     “Yes, Dean?”</p><p>     “Why is this gremlin in our bunker.”</p><p>     Cas gave him an exasperated look. “He needed help, Dean. I’m an angel. I’m supposed to help.”</p><p>     “He looks like he’s been out there for a while. He’s probably fine on his own.”</p><p>     Cas marched over and sat next to the cat. It hissed, but didn’t move away. Dean noticed its eyes were a strange white color. “Is he blind?” When Cas nodded he asked why he hadn’t healed the thing. </p><p>     “He said it was a scar earned in battle. Those are sacred. I offered to heal all its wounds, but it didn’t want me to.”</p><p>     “You can talk to the cat?” Dean asked, stifling another sneeze. </p><p>     “Of course.”</p><p>     Dean was about to protest again, but then he paused. Cas was hesitantly reaching toward the cat, which hissed again. He pouted, then put his hand back in his lap. </p><p>     It was the most goddamned adorable thing Dean had ever seen. </p><p>     He began to reconsider his adamant opposition. </p><p>     Cas finally tore his eyes away from the cat. “Do you want to come meet him?”</p><p>     “Why not,” Dean sighed, sitting on the other side of the cat. </p><p>     It immediately began hissing, and Dean startled. But then, miraculously, it stopped. The mangy thing cocked its head at Dean, and made a raspy trilling noise. </p><p>     And just like that, Dean was in love. No amount of sneezing and stuffy noses could drag him away from this cat. </p><p>     He reached out to pet the little guy, when its paw lashed out and whacked his hand away.</p><p>     “Feisty little gremlin,” he laughed. </p><p>     “He is not a gremlin.” </p><p>     “Looks like a gremlin to me. What are we gonna name him?”</p><p>     Cas looked up sharply at Dean. “You mean we can keep him?”</p><p>     Dean reached around the cat, carefully not touching it, and grabbed Cas’s hand. “Sure. If you’re happy, I’m happy,” he said, trying to pretend he wasn’t completely smitten with the kitten. </p><p>     Cas’s face split into a beaming smile. “I was thinking of naming him Baby.”</p><p>     “Like my car?”</p><p>     “Yes. That way we each have a Baby.”</p><p>     Dean tried to restrain himself, but then realized there was truly no need. He had saved the world too many times to be afraid of chick flick moments. “You’re my baby, Cas.”</p><p>     “I’m not your car.”</p><p>     “No I mean—” Dean stuttered. “It’s just, I love you.”</p><p>     “I love you too Dean.”</p><p>     Baby laid down between them, yawning. Dean smiled. He might be able to get used to this little gremlin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>